


Christmas gift

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-23
Updated: 2000-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Magic in a very special Christmas





	Christmas gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

christmasgift

Title: Christmas Gift  
Author: Pita Patter  
Category: Holiday: Christmas, Romance  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio  
Rating: NC-17, slash.  
Archive: sure, just let me know/ask me.  
Disclaimer: I love these boys as if they were my own, but alas!, they are Alliance's. Big sigh.  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Mary, for the immensely helpful beta.  
Comments are highly appreciated at  
Teaser: Magic in a very special Christmas  
Date: Dec 23th 2000.

****

Christmas gift

Benton Fraser padded quietly down the stairs of the big Vecchio home in the very early morning of Christmas Day. There was light outside, but it was dark inside the house, too early in the morning for any sentient being to make noise.

When Benny reached the ground floor, the impressive Christmas tree captured his gaze. It was not that big, but it was so lively and so decorated that he could not help being awed, even though the lights were off. It was not the first time he had seen a Vecchio Christmas tree, of course, but it could still overwhelm him. The Canadian knew how much love, tradition and history was behind every hanging, every little blinking light. His heart swelled with love and pride that this was his family now. The memory of his real family would always be with him, of course, but the gift of a second one was his permanent grace every Thanksgiving. 

He looked at the tree with a keen eye, and spotted a strange gift lying besides the lively wrapping of the presents to Maria's sons and the young ones of the family. There he was, underneath the tree: a Chicago policeman in the nude, bald and skinny, a red giant bow across his groin. He was lying on his side, asleep, snoring lightly. His lips were apart, a faint drool at the side of his mouth, his hands joined between his beautiful lean legs. To Benny, it was a Christmas vision.

Step by step, the Canadian went to the tree and switched the lights on, trying not to wake his sleeping lover. When the lights went on, Benny thought he could cry. There was a silent explosion of colours, dyeing his Ray with many different lights. Quietly, Benny went to his knees amidst the gifts and before tears started to fall from his eyes he slowly bent towards his sleeping beauty and gently kissed the generous forehead.

The touch must have been even gentler than Benny calculated, for the snoring went undisturbed, making Canadian lips lift in a loving smile. Even more slowly, Benny's lips roamed from the beautiful forehead to the delicate ear, showering butterfly kisses all over the way. That provoked a stirring of the lanky body below him, and Ray smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Benny."

The kissing never stopped. "Merry Christmas, Ray."

Lips finally met other lips, and elegant hands went up to the robe. "Are you up early to be the first one to open your gifts, Benny?"

"That was what I thought, Ray", said Benny as the robe slipped away from his pale Canadian body. "Nevertheless, I am fairly certain that I had taken *this* gift up with me to the bed last night."

"Well, it was Christmas night, Benny. Magical things are known to happen."

"I am sure the magic will go on through Christmas Day, too."

"I agree with you, Benny, on one condition."

"One condition? Which one, Ray?"

"The magic only works if the day begins with magic."

There was a robe flying above the Christmas tree as Benny swept the surrounding gifts and made his eyes sparkle blue before he whispered to Ray, "So, let's make some magic".

But Ray placed his hands on Benny's chest, stalling him. "Aren't you forgetting something, Benny?"

Benny was naked under the Christmas tree, on all fours, frowning, brow creased in concentration, staring down at Ray, thinking hard. "Now what could it be?"

"You're supposed to unwrap your gifts before you use them".

A wicked smile. "I unwrap my gifts slowly, Ray. I like to savour them."

A smile even more wicked in response. "That's good, Benny. Savour away". 

The back of a strong square hand began to trace delicate patters on a narrow Italian waist, as Ray sighed and panted in anticipation. The short, decisive fingers found the red bow placed strategically between Ray's legs. Benny felt the blood coursing to his own groin. Italian hands were also roaming over the beautiful arms and Benny leaned in for a long, lingering kiss. He opened his lips under Ray's and soon the Italian tongue went in his mouth so he could gently lap it, then suck on it. While their lips were joined, their embrace deepened, and so did their breathing. The hands suddenly lost pattern of touch, and they re-surfaced all over their naked bodies lit by Christmas lights.

Ray broke the kiss before he passed out, and Benny took the opportunity to make delicate suction in various port of the elegant neck. Then he turned his head to reach Ray's ear and the side of his supple neck. Ray shuddered and moaned.

"Oh, Benny... "

Ray took Benny's head gently between his hands, and kissed him thoroughly, his groin igniting rapidly as he made tiny motions with his hips. This caused the expected effect on Benny, whose eyes were hazed and blue with lust. It was the sign Ray needed to pay oral attention to those hard, pale and tender nipples that brought him so much pleasure.

Half of Ray's pleasure was listening to Benny's sighs and gasps when he teased and licked the nipples, first one, then the other. Then he went back to the first one. Benny's nipples were so sensitive, and such a source of delights for both of them, but the fun only lasted a few minutes. Ray had more important fish to fry down south.

A very warm tongue described a track that traced Benny's impeccable abdomen until his navel was found and teasingly lapped. By then, oxygen-deprived Benny had no choice but lay back and submit to Ray's amorous attacks on his willing body. It was such a predicament! And Ray was not in the mood to finish anytime soon.

Actually, he had just gone past Benny's navel, and his lips were caressing the lower belly with gentle touches. Ray's breathing was tenderly rousing the delicate forest of wiry hair in Benny's groin, causing the Canadian to tremble. At the same time, the tip of his tongue was travelling up and down the hardened shaft, the fingers took the delicate sac, rolling the spheres gently. Benny let a yelp pass his lips, and Ray smiled. It was the prelude of the legendary Canadian control. Or loss of.

Suddenly, the swollen dick disappeared inside Ray's mouth, and Benny let out a long, deep moan, as violent spasms coursed his whole body. The spasms turned into hips bucking, and Ray had to use his hands to make them still. And that was too bad, because his hands were needed to separate sweet ass cheeks that had been in Ray's dreams since they started their friendship so long ago.

"Oh, Ray...!"

Ray was just letting his lips go up and down Benny's beautiful cock, not even sucking, intent on getting it wet and dripping. His hands were gently squeezing the base and pressing the balls, an alternate motion that was making Benny's head move from side to side, his eyes now closed in lust. Ray had to be careful, otherwise Benny would be over very soon. So he took his hand to pull back the foreskin and expose the head, leaking furiously. Ray used the tip of his finger to collect the pre-cum and spread it in his finger. It was Benny's essence. The essence of his own life, the one to whom he had committed for the rest of his life.

"Hum... Benny..."

"Ray..!"

Benny was getting desperate and out of control. Ray plunged his head between his legs and once more deep throated him. Benny suppressed a yell when he felt a slippery finger entering him at the same time. He spread his legs wide and began to buck out of control. Every time his hips went up, he got inside more of Ray's warm mouth, and each time he moved back, the finger inside him touched his prostrate. His beautiful Ray was driving him wild. So much pleasure was not a crime, but it was becoming unbearable and near its "punishment": the end.

The singing blood in his groin began to scream and his body convulsed violently as Benny felt as if he was being turned inside out, his body all spread at Ray's relentless teasing. Benny was not able to control the intense climax that possessed him, screaming Ray's name and filling his mouth with cum for a time that seemed unending. 

Ray smiled as he watched Benny struggling to get out of the post-orgasmic pleasure haze. It was amazing that they could make love in such passionate way, after all that time. It was true that they still behaved like horny teenagers every time they made love. Besides, they made love and magic every time, not mere sex. Every single time.

"Oh, Ray..." there was a languid voice.

Ray snuggled up and began to kiss his chest away, enjoying the last vestiges of panting. Benny's heart would be slowing down and the sweat was catching the glow of the Christmas lights, turning his beautiful Canadian into the most heavenly of Christmas sights.

"Oh, Benny..."

They kissed deeply, arms wrapping each other as their tongues searched each other and their combined breath tinged with the tangy flavour of Benny's seed. It was only a matter of a few minutes until the Canadian resumed using his hands to roam all over Ray's body. Then he felt something on the cop's body.

"Ray?"

Ray's foggy brain could barely answer. "Yes, Benny?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were still... wrapped up?"

Ray looked down at the red bow, now all wrinkled around his lower belly, and smiled. "Well, Benny, I guess had more urgent needs pressing me."

"Then we should take care of it, shall we?"

"By all means, Benny. Why I don't let you do the honours?"

Ray opened his arms and Benny stared greedily at the burgundy cock weeping furiously. He bent and inhaled its pungent scent. "May I...?"

"Yes, Benny, please."

The red bow was gently taken and Benny's hands went to caress Ray's buttocks, as his mouth concentrated in lapping the throbbing shaft. The cop was hissing in pleasure.

"Ray... please..."

Ray raised his head and saw Benny with his cock in his hands, the lips showering butterfly kisses all over the shaft. Benny's eyes were already dark with arousal. It was such an endearing vision. "Benny... Oh, Benny..."

Then the husky voice assaulted Ray. "Take me, Ray... Take me now..."

Ray gasped and sat up quickly, as Benny rolled in one motion, grabbing the back of his knees and pushing them to his shoulders. "Now, Ray...! Now!" 

There was such urgency in his tone that Ray's cock twitched in desire. He scrambled to his knees and positioned himself between Benny's legs. "Oh, Benny, I love you so much...

"Please, baby, please... Ray, I want you now!"

"Coming, Benny love, coming". Ray had to control himself not to plunge in, or he could hurt his Benny. Ray looked around, and saw no means of lubrication, no way to prepare. But making Benny wait seemed to be cruel.

"Ray, Ray...!"

The Italian gasped, and used his hands to guide his cock head to Benny's tight entrance. Then gently, he pushed it in past the ring of muscles. Benny's eyes were crossed in desire, the sensations taking control as a deep moan was released in contentment.

"You OK, Benny?"

There was a husky voice coming from those beautiful lips, sultry and soul catching. "Oh, Ray, more than OK... More, Ray, more..."

"Anything you want, dear."

Slowly, Ray slid all the way in, savouring the sensation of being with Benny that way as the Canadian gasped and moaned. Few times Ray had seen his lover so vocal. Benny seemed to be totally out of control that day.

Once totally in, Ray was also panting heavily, his body all over Benny's, trapping his hardening cock between their bodies. Benny's legs went to Ray's shoulders, and the cop began to pump and buck, giving Benny a ride hard and intense. He varied the angle of his thrusts, searching for the tiny bundle of nerves to increase his lover's pleasure. Benny matched his thrusts, grunting in pleasure.

So many intense emotions would result in a quick climax, Ray knew, but he could not control himself. He wanted his Benny so much, and Benny was so desirable. Impatient!Benny and Horny!Benny were two of Ray's favourite Bennys... He could not resist either of them. Not that he would try, anyway.

"Oh, Ray!... You're so good to me...!"

"Love you, Benny!... Love you!"

Ray sped the thrusts and used his hand to pump Benny's shaft, too. That was too much for the Canadian, who was always taken to the edge by his talented lover. Benny felt an explosion that started in his scalding loins and spread through his muscles, ripping his motor capacity and tearing out a scream from his insides. His balls spewed up his semen that spread all over his and Ray's belly. Each one of his muscles contracted and then relaxed totally, leaving him limp under Ray's thrashing body.

The moment Benny's ass muscles clenched Ray's cock, the Italian felt his air supply being cut from him, and his dick seemed to look furiously for Benny's prostate once more. Ray's body shuddered a few times and then he shot his load inside his lover's body, a silent scream in his open mouth, the eyes tight shut. 

When Ray was able to see past the hazy fog in his brain, he envisioned Benny's arms wrapping him, their limbs still entangled, and the Christmas lights were contributing to his confusion. He turned his head to see Benny, and there was an even more luminous smile on those inviting lips. Ray felt his heart swelling.

"Oh, Ray... I love you so much..."

"I love you, too, Benny."

"I love your Christmas traditions."

"Which one? The one about opening up one gift at Christmas night or making love under the tree on Christmas Day?"

"Both. Either. I don't know. My Christmases are so joyful with you."

Ray snorted. "And they say the Frozen Armpit of the North is the official Christmas headquarters. Yeah, right".

Benny sighed. "Every year we do this. One of us gets naked and goes under the tree. Every year. And every year I love you more for doing this". 

"But I fell asleep under the tree, Benny. I was supposed to be a Christmas gift. Preferably a *wakeful* gift."

"You know I love to see you asleep. You look like a little boy. Makes me want to wrap you in my arms and bring you home." He used his arms to emphatically wrap his Ray around his body.

Ray smiled. "That is what you do with a true gift."

"This is the Christmas magic, Ray."

"Right. And part of the Christmas magic is spending it with family and friends. Now what do you think they would say if they walked in and found us in this state of undress at such an ungodly hour?"

Benny thought it over for a second. "They would probably say Merry Christmas, Ray."

The cop laughed and tried to disentangle himself. "You keep doing this to me, after all these years, Benny. Come on, get up: they'll be arriving soon".

Reluctantly they rose up, rearranged the gifts, showered together and then went to the kitchen to prepare the Christmas dinner. Actually, it consisted mainly of leftovers from Christmas Supper, but still there would be guests arriving, and they wanted everything impeccable. The first ones to arrive were Jack and Elaine. 

"Hey, Jack, come in", greeted Ray. "Elaine, you look lovelier than the first flower of spring."

"Ray, you scoundrel," mocked Elaine, accepting the tender kiss on the cheek and taking the coat off. "Hey, it smells good."

"Of course it does. It is the famous Vecchio turkey. It is considered mitigating circumstances for crime in some states, they say."

Jack put the coats in the closet, and raised his voice. "Hey, Fraser. You on the kitchen today?"

"Just for the dressing and salad, and I'm done. You know Ray would not let me touch anything else".

"Right!" agreed the cop. "So what are you still doing in there, you stubborn Canadian? Get outta there!"

The doorbell rang amidst the laughs, and Benny said. "I'll get it!"

There was a young couple by the door, and Benny's face lit in a smile. "Oh, dear! Tony! Lisa! "

"We took the night train and could make it", said the young man with round cheeks and black hair. "I hope there's room for us".

"Of course there is. Come inside. Your uncle will be delighted." He let them in. "Give me your coats."

Young Tony lowered his voice. "How is he, Uncle Benny?"

Benny was so relieved. "He'll be fine now, Tony. He was sad because he thought no one from the family would be able to come this Christmas. Francesca's husband could not get away from New York, and you know your parents cannot leave their Florida business this time of the year."

"Yeah, it's the big season for real estate. I wish they could make an exception, though. Since Grandma died, the family's just not been the same. I was so glad you two decided to live in the house back then. It's a home everybody can go back to."

"You are always welcome in this house, Tony. You know that."

There was a shout from the kitchen. "Lisa, my favourite niece! Is Little Tony with you?"

"Of course I'm here, Uncle Ray."

"Hey, Tony, come in and give your uncle a hug!"

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Ray." They embraced, and Benny saw the green eyes of his Ray almost hazel with delight. Now it was Christmas magic at work.

The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it, Ray".

"Yeah, Benny. You do that."

When Benny opened the door, there was an elegant lady who smiled nervously at him. Her arm was being held by an elderly gentleman that Benny did not know. He smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas, Meg."

Former RCMP Inspector Margaret Thatcher received the full impact of a Fraser smile without trembling. "Merry Christmas, Fraser. This is my husband, Bruce Williamson. Bruce, this is my former subordinate Ben Fraser."

Benny extended a hand that was promptly shaken. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Fraser."

"Nice to meet you, too, Bruce. Please, come in. Make yourself a home. Why don't I take your coats?"

"Inspector!" called Ray. "Come inside! Want some eggnog?"

Bruce stepped ahead with a smile, and looked protectively at his wife. "Actually, Captain Vecchio, Meg is now relieved of her official duties with the RCMP," explained him, extending his hand. "I am Bruce Williamson. I am please to announce that my wife is now a full member of Canada's diplomatic corps. We work together."

"Congratulations to you both. But let us get something straight here. I am Ray, not Captain Vecchio, Bruce. But she", he pointed at Meg Thatcher (or formerly Thatcher, at least), "she will always be Inspector Thatcher to me. I used to call her another name, but that's all water under the bridge, of course."

A thunderous laugh came from Jack, who was quite aware of Ray's preference to call Meg Thatcher the Dragon Lady. Benny blushed, a trait he hadn't lost, no matter many of these things had happened 25 years ago.

After some more time spent in camaraderie and laughs, old friends met new, and it was time for dinner. All the guests arranged themselves around the table, and as laughter and warmth was brought all around, Ray stood up from the table and tapped his wineglass with a fork. The chatting ceased.

"I would like to propose a toast. First, I want to thank everybody for coming, because it means a lot to Benny and me. Tony and Lisa's presence here is a welcome surprise, and it feels like a perfect Christmas. After dinner, if anybody can still move, we can proceed to the gift distribution, For now, though, I would ask you to raise a glass and join me in toasting to all those who cannot be among us today. To absent people."

Benny added quietly. "And absent wolves, too, Ray."

Ray smiled at him sadly and squeezed his hand warmly. Benny's eyes were bright with tears for he still missed Diefenbaker like his right arm. Ray's glass went up. "To all absent friends."

There was a joined chorus, '"To absent friends."

Lt. Jack Huey remembered that last year they were still blessed by former Commander's Harding Welsh presence. He was seriously ill back then, and did not last long before Christmas. It was ironic that the death of his former boss had reminded him of the frailty of life and gave him courage to finally propose to Elaine, who had been divorced for the last two years and had expressed interest to move to Australia, where her daughter lived. They were still saving to get to Australia.

"Alright, people, dig in!" said Ray joyfully. "And remember, there's plenty more where this turkey came from."

The Canadian diplomat surprisingly was the first one to attack the renowned Vecchio Christmas turkey, and Meg smiled in delight. Bruce was still engrossed in a conversation with Little Tony about America's influence in the Middle East. Tony was taking a night course in consulting, and International Affairs was one of his areas of expertise. 

Ray and Jack tried to keep business out of the table. Since both were still cops, and many around were former cops, the table would soon be dealing with nothing more than murders and other very un-Christmas subjects. There was also a chance that soon one more would be added to the list of former cops. 

Ray expressed his plans to retire soon. Jack would probably make the rank to Captain. It was also possible that Ray and Benny could finally move to Canada, as they had planned all those years ago. Still, Ray was very reluctant to leave the house. They would have to talk some more about it.

Benny looked around in delight. There was nothing more he would do and certainly nowhere else he'd rather be. His Ray was by his side; their friends and family surrounded them. As a child and a young man, all these joys had been denied to him. Yet his whole life had changed the minute he walked into the holding sector of a Chicago police station and asked for a Detective Armani. Twenty-eight years ago, Benton Fraser could never imagine such radical changes in his life.

Love. Family. Friends. Warmth.

There was Christmas magic indeed. There were also plenty of Christmas gifts. For many Christmases to come, too.

The End

* * *


End file.
